Last Night, Good Night
by Haruka Sakuragi Kuroba
Summary: Miku Hatsune yang menunggu kepulangan Mikuo, menangis di tengah hujan. Mikuo yang berjanji pada Miku akan kembali pada 8 Agustus, menjadikan hari itu Ulang Tahun yang terpahit, terburuk dan tidak adil. Miku yang merasa kedinginan, apa yang membuatnya menjadi hangat setelahnya? /c/Nindy. Dont like dont read. Feel free to review.


**Last Night, Good Night**

-Miku POV-

Sudah lama aku menunggu sesuatu.

Mikuo-nii, pergi bekerja untuk menghidupi aku dan dirinya. Ibu dan Ayah kami sudah meninggal.

Sekarang aku sendirian..

Untuk pembayaran Sekolah Crypton High School, aku mendapat beasiswa. Untung saja. Tapi Mikuo-nii juga meninggalkan uang untukku. Supaya aku masih bisa menghidupi diriku saat Mikuo-nii pergi. Tentu saja aku harus berhemat.

" Wah! Boneka itu lucu banget! Beli ah! " Kata Rin. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng jika Rin mengajakku untuk membelinya. Wajar, Rin anak orang kaya.

Tapi Rin juga mau mengerti keadaanku. Rin mengajakku karena dia suka lupa. Begitu juga Kaito. Dia Mau mengerti keadaanku yang sedang susah dan dia mau membantu juga menghiburku. Mereka semua menyayangiku. Aku pun juga menyayangi mereka /3

Suatu hari ..

" Miku, ada apa? Kenapa bersedih seperti itu? " Tanya Rin.

" Jika kau punya masalah, ceritakanlah. Aku dan Rin akan membantu, " Kata Kaito.

" Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, " Jawabku.

" Beneran nih? Yasudah, kita main yuk! " Kata Rin. Aku mengangguk.

Aku bermain dengan Rin dan Kaito sampai letih. Aku izin pulang. Melelahkan sekali hari ini tapi menyenangkan! Dan sampai aku melupakan masalahku. Apa ya masalahku? Mungkin kalian sudah tahu. Neru membenciku, dan mengejek aku orang miskin. Bukan itu saja, aku tidak bisa menemukan Mikuo-nii.

Sudah beberapa bulan aku menunggunya tapi tak kunjung kembali. Semua perasaanku kucurahkan kepada Rin dan Kaito. Mereka hanya menghiburku. Tapi suatu saat aku juga tak tahan lagi!

Aku mengambil HP ku dan menemukan sebuah kontak, Mikuo Hatsune, itulah yang kulihat. Langsung kuhubungi nomor itu.

Hubungan putus. Putus. Putus. Putus. Putus. Aku mencobanya beberapa kali sampai pulsaku habis. Tapi, ini adalah panggilan yang terakhir. Dan. Aku melihat sebuah kata di layar HP ku. TERSAMBUNG.

" Ha-halo? " Aku memulai pembicaraan.

" Halo? " Suara disana membalasku.

" Mustahil .. Mikuo-nii? "

" Iya, ini Mikuo-nii, Miku "

" Mikuo-nii! Ada dimana kau? "

" Aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan yang bagus dan aku mempunyai liburan. Aku berjanji akan kembali, hmm .. mungkin pada tanggal .. Sekarang tanggal 6 Agustus bukan? Aku akan kembali pada 8 Agustus deh, " Katanya. Wow! Lusa!

" Baiklah, Janji lho Mikuo-nii! "

" Iya, aku janji. Aku juga akan memberimu sesuatu "

" Sesuatu? Apa itu? "

" Eits! Rahasia dong! "

" Ah, oke oke. "

" Miku, maaf ya, kita putus ya, aku ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan, daah my lovely "

" Ok, nii! Daah juga ! "

Tuut Tuut.

Huft... Aku benar-benar menantikan tanggal 8 Agustus itu. Mikuo-nii akan datang!

Aku mengatakan hal itu kepada Kaito dan Rin. Mereka turut senang juga. Tidak bisa menunggu lagi! Karena ini tanggal 7 Agustus!

Oke. 8 Agustus.

Ini Hari Kepulangan Mikuo-nii.

Kutunggu sampai jam 9 malam. Dia tidak kembali. Mustahil dia lupa alamat rumahnya.

Kutunggu ... Aku meneleponnya .. Terputus dan SMS dari dia " Tunggu saja, aku akan kembali "

Aku mencoba keluar dan mencarinya. Saat itu adalah hujan. Aku .berusaha melawan dingin. Aku memakai sweater yang pernah diberikan oleh Mikuo-nii.

" Hosh..hosh..Mikuo-nii..! "

Tiba-tiba..

" Hei kau! "

" Eeh? Ya? " Aku membalas suara seseorang.

" Bisa ikut aku? "

" Oke "

Dia membawaku ke..? Rumah Sakit? Untuk apa?

Jangan Bilang...

" Jadi kau Miku Hatsune? Kenalkan, nama saya Luka Megurine. Saya dokter disini. Anda bisa ikut dengan saya? " Tanya Dokter Luka. Aku mengangguk.

" Mikuo Hatsune, tertabrak mobil, " Katanya. Apa? Apa-yang-barusan-dia-katakan? Tertabrak...Mobil? DUARR! Aku merasa ada beratus-ratus Bom di sekitarku dan aku merasa disambar petir.

" Dia ada di ruangan ini, silakan kau masuk dan menjenguknya, " Kata Doktor Luka.

Disana kulihat Mikuo-nii terbaring lemas. MUSTAHIL BUKAN? MIKUO-NII TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENINGGALKANKU!

" Mikuo-nii! "

" M-Miku.."

" Mikuo-nii! "

" Miku...pasti dingin ya.. "

" Ya..tapi jika menggenggam erat tangan Mikuo-nii..aku merasa hangat, "

" Miku..maafkan kakak...kalau kakak tidak bisa bersamamu lebih lama lagi, "

" Nii! Jangan bicara hal seperti itu! Kumohon temani aku lebih lama lagi! "

" Miku .. aku minta maaf "

"Mikuo...nii.. "

Setelah itu, Doktor Luka datang. Dia menutup pintu dan mengecek keadaan Mikuo-nii. Aku hanya menunggu sembari berdoa.

Krek..Pintu terbuka.

" Miku Hatsune, maaf, kami sudah berusaha sebisa kami...tapi...maaf, Mikuo Hatsune tak dapat diselamatkan " Kali ini aku sudah merasa ditembak oleh seseorang.

Aku langsung masuk ke ruangan Mikuo-nii...menangis..dan berteriak " Mikuo-nii! " Kulihat..Mikuo-nii .. mati dengan sebuah..Senyuman?

" Miku Hatsune, ini pesan terakhirnya yang diberikan kepadamu, tadi dia menulis itu, " Kata Dokter Luka sembari menyodorkan sebuah kertas.

_Miku! Maaf ya, sudah lama aku bekerja dan membuatmu cemas. Tapi ini kulakukan demi menghidupimu juga. Aku bekerja banting tulang demimu dan terus-terusan menanyakan bagaimana kabarmu. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu waktu itu, Miku! _

_ Dan, Mungkin kau lupa sesuatu. Ya, bos ku memberiku liburan dan aku berjanji akan kembali pada 8 Agustus. Kau tidak ingat apa itu? Baiklah. Jika kau tidak ingat, aku akan membuatmu ingat! Ya, Selamat Ulang Tahun Miku! Itu adalah hari ulang tahunmu yang kutunggu-tunggu! _

_ Dan maaf Miku, mungkin ini surat terakhir yang kutulis di dalam hidupku. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi. Ukh, mungkin dingin ya..? Tapi hubungan aku dan kamu menjadi sangat hangat, Miku. _

_ Aku mempunyai sebuah hadiah kepadamu Miku. Kau selalu minta itu kepadaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Semoga kau menyukainya, Miku :D _

_ Salam,_

_ Mikuo Hatsune. _

Mikuo-nii benar. Ini hari ulang tahunku. Tapi kenapa hal ini harus terjadi pada saat Ulang Tahunku. Ini Ulang tahun terpahit dan tidak adil! Dan. Aku melihat sesuatu. Ya, sebuah CD Musik+Headset yang kuinginkan dan sebuah Boneka Teddy Bear besar. Itulah yang kuinginkan sedari dulu. Ada lagi sebuah kata :

_Last Night, Good Night, Oyasuminasai, Miku. Arigatou for all, love you and miss you always 3_

Aku mulai menyanyikan sesuatu .. " Last Night, Good Night "

Mikuo-nii.. selamat tinggal..sayounara...Tapi..suasananya kembali menjadi hangat lagi, Mikuo-nii. Itu..akhirnya turun salju. Apakah ini ulang tahun yang menyenangkan atau menyedihkan?


End file.
